Light Over The Sky
by blueflame922
Summary: The story begins with Yugi and his friends going to Duelist Kingdom 2. They meet a mysterious girl named Yumi Raetto who dwells an 8th millenium item. Who is this girl? And why did Yugi's millennium item come back?
1. Mysterious Things

Story: Yugioh

Plot; Still in progress but it focues mainly on a mysterious girl who comes from the next city and dwells a hidden 8th millennium item: a puzzle like Yugi Muto's only smaller (read summary)

A/N: I hope you enjoy the story and please review so I can know anything I could improve on. Yugioh belongs to its wonderful creators and I use without permission but I will appreciate the opportunity (: Now, Shall we?

Chapter 1: The Girl Who Beat A Champion

"Hey, Joey! You're gonna be late again for the sign ups! Hurry up!", a boy with spikey hair and big eyes ran in the middle of the sidewalk with a blonde boy, about age 16 and who was running out of breathe. These boys go by the names, Joey Wheeler, and Yugi Mutou, who was currently the king of games. He was talented in skill and loved to play the game that impacted every teenager and kid from the streets where they lived, Domino City. And he was running, because there would be a tournament Industrial illusions was holding. As soon as Yugi and Joey got to Yugi's grandpa's game shop, they immediately ran inside and admired the new tournament poster stuck on the middle wall of the shop. "Grandpa! Are we late? Can we still apply?", Yugi tried to breathe air and caught himself quickly. Joey was too busy chowing on water and breathing heavily to hear his question but he could eaily see the eagerness the little boy had. "Ha- oh Yugi! You're just in time. Actually a bit late I must say. The applications are due tonight at 6. Hurry you have about 25 minutes to put information", Yugi's grandpa informed the two boys. He was an owner of a game shop, so he was used to seeing a bunch of kids catching their breathe for these sorts of things, especially if it involved Duel Monsters. "the computers over here. I'll watch whats nw in the news while you do that". "thanks Mr. Mutou. You saved our butts once again, right Yug?", Joey praised his best friend's grandfather and earned an appreciated smile from the old man himself while he made his way towards the laptop."of course. Thanks grandpa", Yugi thanked with a smile, typing away the information the sign ups needed. He and Joey were rushing themselves to the game shop because they heard a new tournament was being held by Maximillion Pegasus himself. It went by the name, 'Duelist Kingdom 2'. He didn't like the sound of the name as it brought unwanted memories of what battles and challenges he went through to get his grandpa's soul back from Pegasus, but he needed to go. Pegasus invited him and his friends again, but he didn't know why. As he finished his application and gave Joey the computer, he found himself staring at the news tv with his grandpa. The storyline in the bottom read, "Seto Kaiba, defeated again?!" and it caught Yugi's eyes. '_Kaiba? I thought he said he was going to take a break for a while…'_ Yugi ignored his thoughts and instead stared at the tv screen, waiting the response it had to his curiousity. "Apparently, the current head of the Kaiba Corp. was just defeated in a duel about 14 minutes ago in his own Kaiba Dome. The duel started simply when a girl about 16 , yet to be identified came in the dome and Mr. Kaiba had challenged her to a duel. It went smoothly and then after the time, in just 13 turns the girl had beat all of Mr. Kaiba's life points and he left devastated. We tried to interview Mr. Kaiba but he instead chose to ignore the questions we had for him. Here it is" , the reporter spoke and showed the footage of Kaiba walking and pushing the reporters away and then the video of the mysterious girl who dueled Kaiba. It was dark so you couldn't easily tell her appearance. "We have identified the young girl duelist. Her name is Yumi Raetto and is going to attend the Duelist Kingdom 2 Mr. Maximillion Pegasus is holding out for duelists around the world. We will come back to this as soon as we have live action from her. This is Ami Loine, Reporter out.". Yugi, his grandpa and Joey stared at the television wided-eyed. "What?! Rich boy was beaten by a girl?", Joey exclaimed not believing what he had heard. Hed espected to beat Kaiba at the tournament but this was even for his snobby rich boy attitude. Yugi was the same but then suddenly he started feeling familiarity coming inside. Did he know that girl from somewhere? And the name Yumi Raetto awfully struck familiar to his ears. Who was she exactly and would he face her in a duel? '_Only one way to find out' _a faint voice told him.

Once it was night, Yugi went into his room and was about to sleep when he saw a familiar box on his desk and inside the very puzzle he had let go a year ago, when his other 'Yugi' had left to rest in peace but now it was sitting on his table, unscathed and lonely. What was it doing here? Didn't he see it drop down with the other millennium items? What exactly was going on…?

Well more to come ! please review and tell me what you think!

-BLU922


	2. Day Of Surprises

A/N: 3 REVIEWS! That literally made my day on thursday so it inspired me to continue on! I should give chocolate pieces to the people that had made me oh-so happy (: I will continue this time as a pleasure to entertain fans of yugioh

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, only OCs that I have invented.

Plot; Focuses mainly on a mysterious girl who comes from the next city and dwells a hidden 8th millennium item: a puzzle like Yugi Muto's only smaller…

A Day Of Surprises

The last night they would spend in their town. Domino City. Yugi, Tea, Joey, and Tristan all decided to enjoy their last night there before setting off to the tournament Yugi and Joey had applied in. It was a week already of fresh news, knowing that they had been accepted once they received a box in their mail with the same things that the first tournament that happened long ago had.

The box contained the fingerless covered hand glove with a weightless bracelet that had an empty slot with shapes of stars. Above the glove were two gold star chips and shockingly two cards that were imprinted like duel monster cards. The blank one obviously meant another reason for a duel with Maximillion Pegasus but the one that had an image of a whole treasure was money. They had tried not to remember the bad memories the first Duelist Kingdom had given them, trying to rescue Yugi's grandpa and ending up saving the Kaiba brothers as well. Struggling with Pegasus's magic and nearly sending Yugi to the shadow realm.

Of course at that time, Yugi and the gang had 'other Yugi' to help out. But now, it was nothing more that a simple tournament. At least that's what the gang hoped for. It was already dark and a bit of light remained from the sun as Yugi and everyone else walked together in the sidewalk.

"Nice going Joey. Now you really did it", a brown haired girl with blue shadowed eyes told the blond boy walking by her right, wincing with pain on her ankle.

"Whaat? Listen Tea, it wasn't my fault!", Joey defended himself before he could find his head in a world of pain.

"Just calm down Joey. We all know you didn't mean to trip Tea", a triangular head spoke up. "All though, it was kinda funny!"

Tea sighed at the guy friends she hanged out with ever since high school started. To be with these guys were fun at times but they could act like total douchebags in front of her and she felt like a mother just scolding the two. Except innocent Yugi of course. "I need female friends…", she sighed in annoyment and kept walking in her normal pace to catch up to the short boy in front instead of walking with Joey or Tristan.

"Guys, have you packed yet?" Yugi asked before everything settled down from the little humiliation Tea had. "I need to head to the game shop to finish but I guess you guys have to finish too?" "I don't know about these little kids behind us but I'm already ready." Tea shot glances at the now bothered triangle head and glaring Joey. "I can't believe Pegasus is holding another duelist kingdom tournament. After what happened in the first, I'm not taking any chances", Tristan shivered and folded his arms. "Of what? We all know you don't have that much skill in dueling Tristan. We're just going with the exception of Pegasus to watch and support Yugi and Joey", Tea replied her usual truthful talk.

'Okay she could've said I suck instead of saying I lack skill' Tristan thought sadly of Tea's comment.

Yugi froze a bit. He hadn't told the gang that he found the millennium puzzle and its box inside his room last week. What explanation could he give anyways? They would probably assume that he couldn't let go of Atem and kept the puzzle for his selfish reasons. Even HE didn't know why it appeared out of thin air ever since he caught the news that Kaiba had been beaten by this so -called 'Yumi Raetto'.

Did that girl have a connection to the mystery? Did Kaiba have a clue and that's why he challenged her to a duel?

"Earth to Yug!", Joey stopped Yugi by putting his face near his and Yugi's thoughts were broken. "Oh, sorry just thinking…"

"I hope rich-boy doesn't go to the tournament. I'd be a little convenient." Joey hid his smirk. A great advantage not to have Kaiba there because he would challenge to butt out Joey first. " Oh! Yeah I caught the news that he was beaten by a girl to a duel last week."

Joey rolled his eyes at Tristan. "Nice investigating Sherlock but all of Starlight City and Domino City know that he got beat by that Yumi Raetto chick." Yugi's face went on blank mode again and this time Tea caught it. She had bad vibes about going to the tournament. Was Yugi really all right to duel without Atem here anymore?

~.~.~.~.~~~~

Meanwhile at a certain apartment near Kaiba Corp. A young short girl was finished talking on the phone with who seemed to be the person that wanted her to go and attend Duelist Kingdom 2.

Pegasus had no reason to call whatsoever since he had sent the box to her at the right address but informed her that in 2.5 seconds her grandma would go missing from a couple of people that wanted her. '_Yumi girl, you understand that if they take her they want what she gave you. If you attend the tournament I'll tell you where she is and the information you need. A piece of the puzzle will be at the tournament so I shall have my hopes in high for you to reach the top 4 finalists.'_

Yumi absolutely hated that guy. What did her millennium puzzle have to do with the fact that her grandmother had been abducted by people that Pegasus himself **could've** hired?

_' Here Yumi. In one of my travels and explorations I found this heart shaped gold box with Egyptian writing. I found it in a Pharaoh Queen's tomb. Lets see if you could unravel its hidden abilities and put it together.'_ Yumi's grandmother told her the story of how she found it and why it belonged to her now. She was only 5 years old when she accepted the gift and figured out how the object worked. It was originally a ring but once thrown in the air it would become a necklace, shaped in a puzzle.

Yumi Raetto got up from the ground she was in and made her way to her closet. She picked up her raven spiked hair streaked with blue up on a ponytail, leaving her other blue bangs out so it could give a satisfied look she complied with. She put on her blue uniform jacket and black choker necklace, packed the last things she needed and soon found herself in a downstairs cab to go to the Domino Port.

The gang soon found themselves in a huge white Yacht that was beside the port and letting other young teens enter.

"Pegasus sure knows how to make his guests feel luxurious and welcome", Joey gaped at how extremely expensive it looked. Oh to be rich and get whatever the heck you wanted!

Tea sweat dropped at Tristan who went to explore on how the huge boat could be very big and still float.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here. The dweeb club."

The harsh cold and unemotional voice made Joey go nuts and Tea give an annoyed face slightly. "Here to watch me win dorks?"

"No Kaiba. We're here to watch Yugi WIN", Joey emphasized his best friends name at the tall figure with short dark brown locks in front of him and the gang.

Far in the entrance to the boat, Yumi showed the proof of her being a participant in the tournament and was about to go in when she caught a group far to the corner of the Yacht. 'Hey, that's Kaiba.'

Her eyes caught interest at the short spiked haired boy staring up at Kaiba in anxiety ad laughing slightly. He looked familiar somehow. And he looked a bit like her with the exception of the hair and gender of course.

She felt a tug in that direction from her ring and turned to the boats door and entered. Involving herself right now with people wasn't more important than getting information to rescue her grandmother.

Meanwhile in Yugi's backpack he could feel a tug of the millennium box pointing his intuition of the mysterious feeling to the entry of the boat and locked his red-violet eyes to a pair of lime green eyes staring for half a second, disappeared into the boat and the magnetic pull had dispersed.

What in the world was that? Could that have been her? No, it was too early to see her. She must be with media before she came inside the boat. That wasn't the only surprise Yugi got while Joey argued with Kaiba as he left to the boat. The biggest of all was that that girl he saw for that half a second, looked a little bit like himself.

The story gets interesting here! DUN DUN DUN! :) Anyways thanks for reading and if I made mistakes I apologize. I was too happy to write this. I shall update soon and please do not hesitate to review (:


End file.
